Another Trunks X Goten Fanfic
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Two demi-saiyans discover their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

His fingers ran threw the lavender locks of his hair. The tiredness in his piercing blue eyes showed conflict and pain. How did he get here? "Oh yeah." He grimaced as he settled on the couch of his vacation home in Tokyo. His clothes were wrinkled, and his tie hung loosely on his neck. He let out a sigh as the phone rang. He picked up and replied lazily.

"Hello."

"Trunks sweetie, are you ok?"

He almost slipped with the emotion his mother had in her voice. She genuinely cared about him. He smiled and replied. "I-I'm getting there."

"I just want to remind you that tomorrow's the day you come home. Your sister misses you, and I'm sure your father does to but he won't admit it."

"Yeah, well I miss you all to, but I'm not sure that one month was enough time to get away from what I've been dealing with."

"I know honey, but you're strong like your father. You will be all right I know it. I love you Trunks. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you to, mom, bye." The phone clicked back into place, and he got up and started to pack his things.

When he got to the airport, he looked down at his ticket. He was nervous. He didn't want to face the face of the boy he had been with all his life. How could he tell him that he was on his mind every second of everyday? How could he tell him he didn't mean to it was just something about the younger boy that made him weak? How could he tell him he stared at him every time he wasn't looking at him? His raven black eyes and hair was what gave him an animalistic attraction, his smile that reduced him to a puddle. He shook his head, trying desperately to think of something else besides his best friend Goten.

He boarded the plane in the first class section. He decided to sleep the whole way home because of the lack of sleep he got on his one-month vacation. In his heart he knew he couldn't stay in Tokyo forever. He was the President of Capsule Corporation after all he couldn't just leave his mother to take care of it for the rest of his live while he hid from the world. As he drifted off into sleep, he couldn't control where his dreams took him.

Trunks woke up to the sound of the plane wheels hitting the ground, and he sighed in frustration. His dreams about Goten were getting more graphic, and he knew it. He didn't want to know what that meant. He just wished these feelings would leave him alone. After he walked out of the plane and into the place where loved ones waited for those who had left them, he sensed a familiar ki passed the crowd and walked passed them to see the smiling face of his mother.

"Mom, I thought-

"I wanted to be here just in case you needed me sweetie. A mom always knows you know." Trunks holding onto her tightly surprised Bulma.

"Thanks for coming mom." He buried his face in her embrace.

Bulma welded up herself but pushed her feelings down. She didn't want to cry hysterically in an airport of people. "No problem Trunks. I wanted to come anyway. I missed my baby boy."

"Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm just a bit emotional."

On the ride home Bulma noticed her son falling asleep. She noticed the bags under his eyes. She sighed as she brought her hand to her head and rubbed it. She was really worried about him, but he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He was too much like Vegeta in that way. As she pulled up in the driveway, she shook Trunks awake, which made him cranky.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but we're home. You can sleep all you want today but tomorrow-

"I know I know back to work."

She watched as he got out of the car and headed towards the door to meet his sister Bulla who hugged him. He hugged back and then let her go-to-go inside to his room. As he headed up the hall with his stuff, he spotted his father at the end of the hall coming towards him. He made it to the door of his room but not before his father had to say something.

"You look weak son. You should start training tomorrow."

"Sure thing." As he brought his hand to the knob of his door, his father stopped him with what he said.

"Whatever is occupying your mind, you might as well not resist it. The feeling will become increasingly stronger and stronger everyday."

"Wait! How do you know-?

"Your mother." He walked away without another word to his son.

He certainly had a lot to think about, which wasn't going to help with his sleeping situation. He sighed as he threw himself on the bed, closed his eyes, and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock went off as Trunks groaned and turned towards the annoying sound. He pressed the button and sat up in bed. As he entered his bathroom, he noticed the bags under his eyes and the red cracks on his eyes. He stepped into the shower, got dressed, and drove to work.

He noticed the stack of papers that had been placed on his desk. He took a deep breath and let it out as he got started on approving or disapproving ideas for the company. When he finished around ten, he took a break and walked around the building. He decided to take the elevator and as he got in, he started to feel dizzy, so he held onto the wall. He brought the tips of his fingers to rub his throbbing temples. When the elevators opened, a surprised gasp was let out, which alerted Trunks, so he looked up, pretty shocked himself.

"Goten."

"Trunks. Y-you're back."

Without warning Goten wrapped his arms around his best friend, holding him close, which was doing funny things to Trunks's insides as well as outsides. The heat that seemed to come up between the two of them felt electrifying to Trunks's system. When Goten let go, Trunks fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Trunks!" Goten bent down beside him and he felt Trunks's head. "No. You don't have a fever." Trunks blushed as he shook Goten's hand off of him.

"I'm fine." Trunks got up again only to feel his body gave away to Goten's strong grip. Trunks saw Goten smile as he shook his head. "What?"

"So, you're fine. You don't look like it to me."

"Well that's your opinion. Do me a favor and keep it to your self." Trunks let go of Goten and walked out the door of capsule, leaving Goten confused by his behavior.

Trunks stumbled outside and struggled to find his footing. "W-what is happening to me?" He almost fell to the ground until a pair of arms helped him up. He looked up to see a pair of unemotional, dark eyes. "Dad. What are you-?"

"Boy, you're embarrassing yourself in public."

"I can't help it. I can't seem to get my balance back."

"No doubt because of your feelings so what are going to do about it?"

"Push them down and move on but that's what I've been doing for so long father. I'm sick and tired of it."

"Come on, I'm taking you home. You obviously not ready to go back to work just yet."

"Father, I can't do that to mom. She'll be pissed."

"Let me handle your mother."

Goten came out of the building to see Vegeta fly off with Trunks in his arms. Now he was really worried. Something was definitely wrong, and he wanted to know what it was. He sighed, knowing he had to go to school. After school he headed to Trunks's house. He came through the yard to here the sound of the gravity room. The energy inside didn't feel like Vegeta's. "Trunks." He raced over to the chamber and knocked on the door. He waited but heard nothing except from the loud voices of Vegeta and Bulma inside the house. He knocked again, waited, and still nothing. He opened the door and entered the chamber to see Trunks training like he never trained before. The intensity in his eyes left Goten surprised and speechless.

Trunk was in his own world when he was throwing kicks and punches to the wind. When he got tired, he kept going. As soon as he pushed his body to the limit, he stopped to catch his breath. He turned around to see his best friend standing before him. He was surprised and frustrated. He walked up to him and stopped at a comfortable distance from him. "What are you doing here, Goten? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I want to know what's going on with you Trunks. When you left, I thought it was for vacation but know I'm thinking that's not the case. I want to know the truth."

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen up." Trunks noticed he was now nose to nose with his best friend. "Stay away from me. I don't want to see you anymore."

Goten was shocked by what Trunks said and hurt. "I don't get it. I didn't do anything to you Trunks. I think you're trying to keep your distance from me. Something's clearly bothering you, and it's because of me isn't it."

"What part of go away didn't you understand?"

"We're best friends Trunks since I can remember. Why can't you just let me inside? I'll go away Trunks, but you need to know something before I leave."

"What is it?"

"I'll never stop caring about you, and I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Goten left without another word. Trunks came out and watched Goten fly away. Trunks felt his body give away to the earth. His knees landed forward in a kneeling position on the ground. His fingers clasped the earth in anger. He let out a few tears onto the ground as he felt a drop of rain on his shoulder. He looked up to see a few more drops of rain and then it started to pour. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and he screamed out into the sky. He felt himself begin to change into a super saiyan two. His parents felt the ground shake as they went outside to see their son in pain.

"No way," said Bulma. "He's transformed."

"How would you know that Bulma?" asked Vegeta.

"He seems different but something's wrong."

She watched as Vegeta went out into the rain and gathered his son in his arms, carrying him inside. She was speechless but smiled. He really cared about his son. She had always known but to see it gave her a sense of pride. She was right behind them when Vegeta put their son in a rejuvenation tank. She watched her son sleep and heal. She turned towards her mate.

"What's the diagnosis Vegeta?"

"Well our son seems to be experiencing some rather powerful feelings that he's denying, and the more he denies them the more pain he will be in."

"Will he-

"If he doesn't accept them, it's a possibility."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Because woman I've been through the same thing." He turned to her. "Remember when I decided to got into space for a year."

"Yes, I remember that Vegeta, but you came back after a month."

"Thanks for the reminder Bulma. I didn't accept my feelings for you and as a result it almost cost me my life. I came back early. My time was almost up."

"So you came back to Earth because you realized you loved me and couldn't live without me."

"Something like that." Vegeta smirked.

"Hey! What do you mean something like that?"

"Relax woman, I was just kidding."

"Oh so you think this is a joke? Our son could die, and you're trying to lighten the mood oh."

"He'll be fine. We just have to figure who the person is at the center of his denial."

"Is there a certain characteristic that would help us figure out who this person is?"

"No. Only Trunks knows."

"I don't think he's going to tell us Vegeta."

"He will. His life depends on it." He noticed the worried look in her eyes and brought her close to his side. "You have to know that I will do everything in my power as a father to prevent him from dying."

Bulma looked at him. He was looking into her eyes the moment he said it, which reassured her that he would save their son. She still wasn't sure though. "Vegeta, does Trunks love this person?"

"Yes."

"Does this person have to love Trunks back for Trunks to survive?"

"I think it depends how connected Trunks feels to this person."

Bulma and Vegeta heard footsteps enter the lab, and they turned to see their daughter Bulla who rushed to her brother's side. "Mom, dad, what happened to Trunks? Is he going to be ok?" They began to explain to their daughter her big brother's situation


	3. Chapter 3

Mean while in other world…

Two raven black eyes stared into the direction that troubled him.

"Something's not right on Earth," said Goku.

"Yes, I can feel it to Goku," said King Kai.

"I can't just stay here. My son Goten needs me."

"I know Goku, but you can't. You've used the Dragon balls so many times that they've disappeared forever."

"There's got to be some way King Kai. This pain it's immense, and I can feel Trunks to. He's not going to make it. Somehow Goten and Trunks are connected in all this."

"Goku."

"Can you think of anything King Kai? This is important." He watched as King Kai was thinking. He was trying to be hopeful.

A smile appeared on his face. "Well there are the trials of life but so far no one has made it through."

"What! No one. This is so exciting King Kai. I'm ready."

King Kai looked at Goku. He was determined that's for sure. "Well alright, lets go to King Yama. He is the one who gives the test. Now there's something you need to know about this test. If you succeed, then you will be aloud to live on Earth with your family for the rest of your days."

"Thanks King Kai, I can't thank you enough."

King Kai watched as King Yama explained the test and watched as Goku was off on his new journey. He had faith in Goku. If anyone could do it, it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on Earth…

Goten sat outside in the rain a few miles from his home. He was sick of crying, but Trunks's words hurt so much. He thought about going back when Trunks had his breakdown, but he felt he would be better taken care of by his parents and Bulla. He couldn't find the strength to get up. He didn't know why he hurt so much. He had just lost his father to other world and now the thought that he had just lost the only other person who understood him was more than he could bear. He let out a whimper and then his lips trembled. "No! I won't cry anymore." Suddenly, he felt dizzy. "T-trunks." He fainted on the wet grass.

Trunks's eyes opened in the rejuvenation. "Goten." He shook his head, trying to get rid of him. "No. I can't think of you anymore. I'm so sorry Goten. You're going to be ok. You're strong." He closed his eyes and an image of Goten passed out in the rain came to his head. "NO! Goten don't do this. Please wake up. GOTEN!" A light surrounded the tank, and he blew it up, grabbed the clothes left for him in the lab, and flew off to where Goten's weak ki was. The only thought that passed through his mind was Goten's safety. He landed right where Goten was and took him in his arms, stood up with him, holding him close. He started walking towards the Son home when a very faint voice was speaking.

"T-Trunks."

Trunks looked down to see his broken best friend in his arms. His eyes slightly open.

"Y-you're going to be ok chibi. I'm taking you home." Trunks felt his emotions as he let a few tears down his face. "I'm so sorry Goten. I never meant for this to happen."

"I-I know Trunks." Goten closed his eyes.

Trunks opened the door of Gohan's house and came into the living room to see no one was home. "Great, I'm breaking and entering." He rushed upstairs with Goten in his arms into the bathroom and ran the shower. He stripped Goten, blushed, took a breath, and did what needed to be done. He dressed Goten after the shower, laid him in Gohan's guest room. He left to take his own shower and while inside he switched it to cold. Once he finished his shower and getting dressed, he came into the room where he put Goten. He sat on the bed and watched him breathe in and out. He sighed in relief. He would be ok. As he watched his best friend sleep, he couldn't help but speak his mind out loud.

"How is it possible to love someone so much? I feel more when I'm with you, and I went away to deny the feelings I have for you. I'm not exactly sure what they are, but there the strongest I ever felt in my whole life. It scares me you know. I bet you thought I wasn't scarred of anything kind of like my father. I have to stay away from these feelings Goten. Maybe in time they'll go away." He heard the front door open, and he left the room to see Gohan had spotted him.

"Trunks, what are you doing in my house?"

"I found Goten passed out in the rain, and I brought him here because I thought Chi-chi would have a heart attack."

The front door opened again and Videl and Pan came in and looked over at Trunks. "I'll explain latter Videl," said Gohan as he led Trunks to the living room. "Why did you find him like that?"

"It's my fault Gohan. I told him I never wanted to see him again. He got upset, and I went after him."

"Why in the world did you tell him that Trunks? Just what were you thinking?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but it turns out that I don't know what the right thing is these days."

"You still haven't explained why you want my brother to stay away from you."

"I think." He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I think I'm in love with your brother."

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled.

"Shhh Gohan. Goten's asleep upstairs, and I think I need to get going." As Trunks headed for the door, Videl's voice stopped him.

"It's too dangerous for you to go home Trunks. It's raining really badly out there. Now I called your mother to let her know you're staying here until the storm passes. She says it's fine with her."

"Just great."

"Trunks, you don't want to stay here?" asked Pan.

"No that's not it at all, I just had some work I wanted to do at home."

"Oh well now you get a break."

"Yeah, I could probably use one."

"So how was your vacation? Where did you go?"

"I went to my beach house in Tokyo. The ocean view was beautiful." As he said beautiful, an image of Goten's naked body appeared in his mind. He shook off the thoughts.

"Trunks, are you ok? You're blushing."

"Oh yeah I'm fine Pan just thinking-

"About a girl."

"No."

Before Pan could ask Trunks what he was really thinking about, her father had called her to dinner, leaving Trunks alone with his thoughts. He heard footsteps come in and looked up to see Videl smiling at him. "So Gohan told you?"

"Yes Trunks and there's nothing wrong with how you feel towards Goten. It's natural. You two have had such a strong connection ever since I can remember."

"What about your husband?" Trunks smirked.

"I think he needs time to process it and after that I guess we'll see."

A loud voice reverberated throughout the home. Trunks and Videl smiled, knowing only one voice could travel throughout a place this small. They walked into the kitchen to see Chi-chi at the table with Pan and Gohan. She looked up, surprised to see Trunks. "What are you doing here?"

Trunks looked up at Gohan who just looked back at him with confusion. Trunks inwardly sighed. "This would never happen with Goten. He would know what I was thinking. It's amazing how the two are so different from each other." He came back from his thoughts. "I came here after work to hang out with Goten. We flew through the rain to get here. He said he was feeling under the weather, so he's asleep right now."

"Oh well we should let him sleep. I'm sure he'll come down when he's ready to eat."

"I'm sure you're right Chi-chi," said Videl.

After dinner Chi-chi helped Videl wash the dishes while Pan played her hand held video game in the living room. Gohan pulled Trunks aside to talk to him. "You just lied to my mother Trunks, and when she finds out that I know to, she's going to be really be upset with not just me but my wife and you."

"Well I didn't know what to do. I thought if I told the truth that, she would kick me out into the rain and besides I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I have to figure this out completely."

"And how is staying away from my brother going to help you figure out your feelings?"

"Shut up Gohan, I don't need this from you right now." Trunks walked away from Gohan and walked around until he stopped right in front of his best friend's door. He opened the door slowly and quietly to see Goten was still asleep. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He was worried that Goten hadn't woken up. "Goten."

"Yeah Trunks." He turned to see his friend's eyes full of concern for him. He rolled onto his back.

"I need you to know I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I'm just going through something really difficult right now. It's not an excuse."

"I know you're sorry Trunks. I just want to help you with what you're going through. That's what best friends do, but I have a feeling you don't want my help. Whatever it is, it looks like you're going to burry it deep down until the end of time."

Trunks laughed at his comment, and Goten smiled. "That is just ridiculous chibi." Trunks watched as Goten stood up from the bed and wobbled over to him. "It looks like your balance is off Goten." Trunks got up to make sure Goten didn't fall flat on his face. "Woah Goten, take it easy."

"Stop babying me I'm fine." Goten stood right in front of Trunks with a smile on his face. He put his shaky hand on Trunks's shoulder. Suddenly, Trunks was taken into Goten's arms with such force that they both fell over on the floor. Goten looked up to see Trunks on top of him with surprised eyes.

Trunks wanted so badly to lean down on the younger saiyan's body and kiss him senseless. He wanted to feel Goten's body tremble at his touch. He let these feelings pass as he got off of his friend. He didn't see the look of disappointment in Goten's eyes. He helped Goten off the floor and heard his stomach growl. "You should probably go downstairs and eat."

Goten went downstairs as Trunks sat on the bed and sighed as he ran his fingers through the lavender locks of his hair. He heard footsteps stop in front of the door. "Hey Pan, bored already?"

"Yeah but uncle Goten's up."

"What are you saying? I'm no fun."

"Well ever since you started running Capsule corp. you've kind of been distant and too busy to even come over here. You used to be fun, but uncle Goten has always been fun. Even when he found out that Valese had cheated on him, he still came home after school to play with me."

"Wow. When did this happen?"

"Before you left for Tokyo."

"Damn."

"I watch him sometimes Trunks." She looked him right in the eyes. "I think he really misses Grandpa, and he didn't deserve what happened to him. He's a good man." Her lips trembled. "He deserves someone wonderful Trunks."

"He does Pan. He really does." Pan leapt into his arms and cried. "He'll be ok Pan. He will."

"He needs you, you know. He would never say it aloud, but he does. You're his best friend, the one who he's been with from the beginning."

"Pan I-

She separated from him. "You won't admit it either, but you need him just as much and maybe I should stop watching romantic movies with my mom." Trunks smiled. "Now lets go find Goten."

Trunks and Pan heard shouting coming from the living room to see Goten and his mother arguing with Videl and Gohan trying to stop them from saying anything they might regret. Trunks turned to Pan. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Not all the time but when it does my parents have to referee. It's awful. Grandma Chi-chi is really harsh and sometimes uncle Goten just takes it."

"You think it's just possible that she misses Goku and is taking out her feelings about him onto Goten."

"I think so Trunks. It makes sense. Uncle Goten reminds her of Grandpa maybe it hurts to have a reminder of what he left behind."

They listened in on the argument that was still going on.

"Whatever happened to that girl Valese you were seeing?" asked Chi-chi. "She was a nice girl, a potential wife. Why did you let her go?"

"Oh well I don't know mom. It might be the fact that I caught her in bed with Yamcha when I went over to her house. I'm in no hurry to date again. She hurt me really badly mother, but I guess marrying me off to any girl willing to put up with me is more important then my own happiness."

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"It's none of your business mom."

"No, I want to know why she would do this to someone as great as you."

Goten was shocked by her comment. "Mom I-." He sighed. "She wanted to you know, but I didn't. I wanted to wait."

Chi-chi smiled as her hand landed on his shoulder. "I proud of you Goten. You don't want to give yourself to just anybody. You want to wait until someone special comes along."

"Yeah you know like you and Gohan did." Goten looked towards his older brother who held his wife close and smiled at him. Goten turned back to his mother whose eyes were sad. "You miss him, don't you mom?" He brought his mom into a hug as she let a few tears go down her face. He let the tears fall down his face as well.

"I-I'm just so glad you made it into this world Goten. You were a tough pregnancy. I delivered you myself you know." They let go of each other.

"Really Grandma," said Pan as she stood before her and Goten.

"Yes, he was born at home."

"What was my dad doing?"

"I sent him to Bulma's. I knew Goten was due any day, and I wanted to do this on my own. I just know your Grandpa would've wanted to be there with me to see his second son being born."

"Wow! You're awesome Grandma."

"Why thank you Pan. I have some other interesting stories."

"Ooooo tell me one grandma."

Chi-chi sat on the couch with Pan right beside her while Gohan and Videl took the love seat. Goten decided to stand behind the couch. Chi-chi noticed someone was missing. "Trunks you might want to here this story," she said. Trunks came into the living room and stood next to Goten.

"This is the story of Trunks's birth. I was there for it actually. Gohan was with Goku sparring somewhere. Anyway, it was too late for Bulma to go to the hospital. Bulma felt her water break, and she rushed to get Vegeta who was in the gravity chamber. I helped Vegeta lie Bulma on the floor of the chamber."

"So, you delivered Trunks?" asked Pan.

"No. Bulma wanted Vegeta to deliver Trunks, and he did."

"Why did Bulma want him to do it?"

"Well she remembered one of the conversations she had with Vegeta about saiyans and the birthing process. Apparently the process is less painless if the mate delivers the baby. She turned her attention to Trunks. "I'm sure you know about this Trunks."

Everyone looked at Trunks whose face was really red. "Yes and thanks for embarrassing me Chi-chi. I really appreciate it."

"No problem sweetie."

Goten was laughing so hard that he almost couldn't catch his breath, or his balance. He managed to calm down as he caught the glare Trunks was giving him. "What? It was funny."

It was getting late. Pan went to her room, and her parents went with her to tuck her in before they went to their room. Chi-chi went into one of the guestrooms. Goten rolled out his sleeping bag on the floor, and Trunks watched in confusion. "Goten, you do know the bed is big enough for the both of us?"

"I know, but I thought you might want it to yourself."

"No. I think we should both be comfortable, so share with me ok."

"Alright sure." Goten pulled the covers down and laid on the left side while Trunks lied on the right side. Goten covered them.

They both lied on their backs in silence in the dark with their eyes open. He turned to Trunks. "What's bothering you?" asked Trunks.

"I didn't say anything was bothering me."

"Oh come on Goten, it's written on your face."

"Well I know this is something I should never be thinking about, but my mom has no one to lie beside her. I can't imagine what's she going through. I mean it's one of those things no one should ever go through. You should be able to lie beside the person you love everyday for the rest of your life."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, you're right chibi."

"You know like your parents do."

"You know that's an image I could live without."

"Oh I'm sorry Trunks. I guess you've had enough embarrassment for one day." Goten smiled.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Chi-chi was still up, staring at the empty space beside her on the bed. She brought her shaky fingers across the cool sheets and left her tears there. As she turned to sit up, a figure appeared out of thin air before her. Her eyes widened as the figure came into the lamplight. "G-g-goku." His face was so serious, and his eyes were only looking at her.

"Hi Chi-chi. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I just couldn't stay away. I'm not leaving you or our family anymore. I'm here for good."

"Goku." She watched as he sat beside her on the bed and took her hands. "I just hope you can forgive me someday for leaving you all those times."

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you Goku."

"I love you to Chi-chi."

He gathered her in his arms and held her close as they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Trunks woke up to hear loud voices on the other side of the door.

"Goku," said Videl.

"Grandpa," said Pan.

"Dad," said Gohan.

Goku was back. He smiled as he turned to the empty spot beside him. He heard the shower running, and he rushed right into the bathroom. "Goten! Your dad is back. I can't believe it. I thought it was impossible. He heard nothing from his best friend. "Goten, did you hear me?"

"I-I know Trunks. I'm the one who got him back here."

"What? How?"

"I got into contact with King Kai. I did some research on how to bring my dad back, and I explained it to King Kai. He suggested to my father and here he is."

"Goten, what you've done. You've got to tell your family."

"No, I don't want them to know. I did it for them. They love him and now they have him back so lets just leave it at that." Goten held his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "Please Trunks, don't tell anyone."

Trunks pulled back the shower curtain to see Goten's red eyes pleading with him not to say anything. "You know I won't Goten but what you did it's completely selfless."

He rested his hand on Goten's bare, wet back and rubbed the skin. "Are you going to be ok, seeing him again?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Well I'll let you finish up in here but before I go I want you to know that I think you're amazing Goten." He watched Trunks leave the bathroom and a blush formed on his face. He smiled, turned off the shower, wrapped himself up in a towel, and rushed into the bedroom and jumped onto Trunks's unsuspecting back, wrapping his legs around Trunks's waist. "Woah Goten, what are you-?"

"You're the best Trunks." Goten wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Why are you on my back, Goten?"

"I'm just having fun."

Trunks blushed with all the images entering his mind. He would never admit it to Goten, but he loved the closeness. He craved it and all he wanted to do was be with Goten forever but who was he to be the one for him? Goten could choose who he wanted to be with, and Trunks wouldn't stand in the way of his happiness.

Videl went upstairs to check on Goten and Trunks. She figured they were still sleeping so when she opened the door to see Goten on Trunks's back she smiled. Goten smiled at her while Trunks's face went red again.

"Hey Videl," said Goten as he jumped off of Trunks's back and landed beside Trunks.

"I won't say anything, but you're dad is down stairs."

Goten grabbed some clothes, got dressed, and went downstairs with Trunks and Videl. He watched as Goku greeted Trunks and then his eyes went right to his son and smiled. Goten stood before his father. "Hey dad, you look good." Goten smiled at him. Before he could get in another word, Goku took him into his arms and held on tight.

"I missed you son. I promise I won't leave you. I love you."

"I-I love you to, dad." After he got all his tears out, they all sat in the living room and heard Goku explain how he was able to make it back without the dragon balls.

Trunks couldn't help his eyes wander to Goten when Goku told his story. He frowned. They would never know what Goten had done. What an extraordinary person they had in their lives. He could feel his eyes well up with tears. He walked out of the room as his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Son."

"Dad, why are you using the phone?"

"Never mind that. Your mother is ill."

"I'm coming home. I'll see you when I get there."

Trunks rushed back into the living room. "I'm sorry I have to go my mom's sick. I have to help take care of her."

"Alright well I hope she'll feel better," said Chi-chi.

"Thank you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks flew at top speed through the sky and as he landed on the back lawn he rushed inside the house. He came into his parent's room to see his sister and father right by his mother's side. "Dad."

"She's been asking for you son."

Trunks sat on the bed beside his mother who was frail and sweaty. She took his hand. "I-I'm ok sweetie nothing sleep won't solve, but I had a dream, Goten he'll die if you don't save him."

"Mom I-

"No excuses. You love him don't you?" said Bulma as Vegeta and Bulla's eyes widened in surprise at her abruptness.

"Yes I do, but he just went through a difficult break up. I can't it's just too soon."

His mother sat up suddenly and brought her feet to the floor and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out at the beautiful sky. Bulma faced her family and took Vegeta's hand in her own. She felt him grip her hand but not to tight. "Trunks I love your father. He's my soul mate. I know all about almost losing him. Could you handle losing the one thing that matters to you most in this world? Don't be afraid of taking chances."

Bulma tired herself out, so Vegeta lied her back down on the bed. "Are you happy now boy? You tired out your mother."

"Oh I almost forgot. Goku's back." He watched as his mother smiled. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off.

Trunks walked out of the room with Bulla right behind her. Vegeta closed the door behind them. "Kakarott's return is not of my concern. While it's good news for his family and friends, your mother is my top priority." He went back into the room, leaving his children in surprise.

"Did, did you just see what I saw?" asked Bulla.

"Yeah I did. I don't believe it."

"Dad's a romantic."

"Ok gross, I didn't not need to hear that."

"Alright fine so you love Goten."

"Can I admit something to?"

"Sure Bulla you know you can tell me anything."

"I have a boyfriend. You know him his name is Uub. We've been dating for two months. I haven't' told mom and dad because I'm afraid dad will kill him, so I hope you can keep this a secret."

"Bulla."

"Please big brother. I'll do anything. Ooo I know I can give you tips to seduce Goten."

"Ok no I don't need you to help me with my love life, but I won't tell mom and dad I promise."

"Oh thank you Trunks." She hugged him.

"No problem Bulla."

"So Goku's back. His family must be overjoyed. How did he get back anyway? I thought the dragon balls couldn't be used."

"They weren't. King Kai was able to think of a way."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he out of the blue think of this?"

"I don't know."

Bulla smiled. "You do know the real reason don't you?"

"Yes, but I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Well you don't have to tell me. I'll figure it out."

"Oh yeah. How?"

Bulla closed her eyes and searched her feelings. Trunks was looking at her weirdly. Suddenly, tears ran down her face as she opened her eyes. She faced Trunks. "Oh my kami I- wow. I don't believe it. "Goten. He did it for his family. What a guy? You've got to consider yourself lucky Trunks."

"I do." His voice did not waver.

Bulla saw the feeling in his eyes and was blown away. His eyes were so serious, so passionate. "Trunks."

"Mom's right. I can't let him go. I love him. I don't know what I was thinking all this time. Pushing him away was hurting me but being near him feels powerful. I feel alive."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to tell him how I feel."

"How do you want to do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you want to tell him how you feel somewhere special?"

"Oh yeah. I wonder why I didn't think of that?"

"Your a guy. It's ok I'll help you. Now we just have to figure out when the perfect time would be?"

Trunks's phone rang. "Hello. Hey Videl. Sure no problem we'll be there tomorrow." Trunks smirked. "I think I found the perfect place. Chi-chi's throwing a welcome back to earth party for Goku. Everyone's going to be there. What better way?"

"I was wrong. You are so the romantic."

Trunks smiled at his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the party and Chi-chi and Videl were cooking like mad women. Everyone had arrived even Bulma who was feeling better. Vegeta made sure he kept a close eye on her. Bulla smiled at her father as she sensed Trunks land right beside her.

"Hey Trunks, looking sharp," said Krillin. "Is there a special someone you're trying to impress?"

Trunks blushed as his family smiled at him. "Thanks Krillin, I'm already embarrassed by my family on a daily basis."

"No problem buddy but seriously are you trying to impress someone? I mean I know my wife's been pushing our daughter on you pretty hard. Did you finally crack?"

"Sorry Krillin. I'm not interested in Marron."

"Oh thank kami. I'm not ready for her to get that serious yet."

Trunks smiled as he looked around for Goten. He didn't see him outside, so he headed towards his home. He came into the front door to see Chi-chi and Videl still cooking. They looked over at Trunks.

"Hey Trunks. Looking for Goten?" asked Videl.

"Yeah."

"He's in his room," said Chi-chi. "I swear that boy likes to sleep in. Wake him up will you Trunks?"

"Sure no problem."

Trunks opened the door to Goten's room, shutting it behind him. As soon as he turned around, he saw Goten sprawled all over his bed with no clothes on. The sheets of his bed only covered him. Trunks's face went red, but he managed to calm down. It was after all a hot day. He took off his shoes and socks and stood on the bed. He smirked as he started jumping up and down, but Goten wouldn't wake up. Suddenly, a grip on his leg tripped him, and he fell onto the bed right beside Goten who snuggled right up to Trunks and sighed. Trunks was finding it hard to breathe with Goten's bare thigh on him. He looked down at the milky white skin. His hands were tempted to run up and down the skin. He carefully picked up the sleeping saiyan in his arms, went into his bathroom, turned on the cold water, placed Goten in the tub and ran out as quickly as he could.

"Aaaaah cold aaaah cold." Goten jumped out of the tub still wrapped in his sheet and came out of the bathroom, glaring at Trunks.

"What? Your mom wanted me to wake you up. It's not my fault you're a heavy sleeper."

"Well there are other ways to wake me up you know."

"I'm not bringing food up to you Goten. I'm not your servant."

"Whatever." Goten took some clothes, entered the bathroom, and came out to notice Trunks was all dressed up. "Trying to impress my mother."

"Shut up Goten."

"No but seriously you look really nice."

"Thanks chibi."

"Hey Trunks. You smell good to."

"I don't wear cologne Goten."

"It must be your natural scent."

Trunks eyes widened, remembering what his father said about saiyan mating. "Oh no I'm in heat." Trunks said to himself. He was so concerned with his situation that he didn't notice Goten sniffing him on the side of his neck. When he came back to reality, he felt the warmth breath of Goten's mouth on his skin. Trunks closed his eyes for a moment by the time he realized what he was doing he snapped himself out of it. "Goten, would you stop sniffing me?"

"I'm sorry Trunks. It's just that you smell so good for some reason."

"I know why Goten, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"There's a certain time in a saiyan's life when they meet a person they're interested in bonding with. When that happens, the saiyan gives off their scent to the other saiyan letting them know they want to mate with them."

"So, you're in heat."

"Yes."

"And y-you're interested in me."

"I'm sorry Goten. It probably freaks you out but since you know I might as well tell you I'm in love with you. I'll understand if you just want to be friends."

"But wait, wont' you die if you don't mate."

"Yeah but it's ok. I just want to leave this planet knowing you'll be happy. Well we should probably head down stairs or else your mom will throw a tantrum.

They both made their way downstairs. Goten still with Trunks's words in his head. Trunks watched as Goten was struggling with himself. Trunks frowned as Goten left his side and into the crowd of people. Trunks sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Uub spotted him and came over. "Hey Trunks looks like your good mood went sour." Trunks glared at him. "Oh sorry Trunks. I was just trying to help."

"Well thanks for trying, but we need to talk about other important matters."

"You mean me dating your sister."

"Yes, and I know you're going to try an convince me that I don't love her and this is just puppy love but it's not true. I love your sister very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I wasn't going to do that Uub, but I'll warn you that if you hurt her, then I will blast you to oblivion."

"I understand Trunks but did you know you just sounded like your father just now?"

"If you're trying to get me in a worse mood, then you're succeeding."

"Sorry Trunks, I'll just go now."

"Yeah you do that."

Trunks looked for a spot to be alone. He found a spot under a shaded tree. He leaned on the bark and took a breath. "Finally some peace and-

"Trunks." He put on a neutral face as Marron came up to him. "I'm glad we're alone I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well I thought we could go out sometime."

"I'm sorry Marron. I'm just not into you."

"How do you know if you don't give it a chance?"

"Believe me I know Marron. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"I will, and he'll be better than you."

"I doubt it."

Marron walked away in anger, and Trunks leaned against the other side of the tree towards the view of the mountain. "Man why can't I be left alone is it too much to ask."

"Well you're at a party Trunks."

"Go away Gohan."

"Trunks we need to talk about this."

"No, you need to mind your business and keep your mouth shut."

"You can't order me around."

"Whatever Gohan."

"No not whatever Trunks. You love my brother and that's something I can just ignore."

"Well he knows. Can you ignore it now?"

"Wait! He knows. What did he say?"

"He said nothing alright."

"It's a probably a good idea anyway. Now I don't have to tell my mother anything, and you can let your infatuation go."

"I don't think you know me so well Gohan because if you did you would now that I don't joke about my feelings. If I love someone, I love them with everything that I have."

"You have feelings?"

"Just what are you trying to say Gohan?"

"You hardly express your feelings at all. You act all cold towards your co-workers and anyone who you think is not even worth your time. How do I know you wouldn't cast my brother aside when you get tired of him."

"Boy are you really stupid Gohan. I've been friends with Goten since he was born, and I think if I were tired of him, I would have ditched by now. Don't you think?"

"That's not the point Trunks. Just don't pursue him."

"I'm not going to. Are you happy Gohan? Now your mom doesn't have to throw a hiss fit."

"Thank you Trunks."

"Well I guess it wouldn't matter. All you and your mother do is think about yourselves. You never think about what he wants and what he needs."

"It's not like you would."

"Of course I do Gohan. I'm his best friend after all and now I'm done with this conversation so you can leave me alone now."

"Your spoiled attitude no doubt comes from how you were raised, a selfish, arrogant brat probably greatly influenced by your father."

"Well at least my father never left my family." He turned away from Gohan and didn't notice the kick connect to his back, sending him through the sky and onto the ground.

Suddenly everyone was watching the fight, thinking it was just for entertainment but Goten and Bulla knew better as they went towards them. Before Trunks and Gohan could charge at each other, Bulla and Goten blocked their older brothers. Goten faced Gohan and Bulla faced Trunks.

"Stop it you two," said Goten. "Lets just talk about this like adults."

"I don't think Trunks is capable," said Gohan as Trunks pushed against his sister.

"Stop. It. NOW!" Goten said as he went super saiyan causing Gohan to fall down as well as Bulla to fall onto Trunks. "Oh, I'm sorry Bulla."

"No problem, I understand." She glared at the two. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

None of them chose to speak and Goten noticed Trunks's smell was more evident to him then ever. He blushed.

"I'm sorry Goten," said Trunks.

"I know Trunks."

"No not about that but fighting with your brother. I'm not sorry about the other thing."

Goten's face went red, and Trunks smirked. Bulla looked amused, and Gohan was annoyed. "Stop flirting with my brother and keep it in your pants Briefs."

"Gohan, that was really uncalled for," said Bulla as she stood in front of her brother.

"That's ok. I can take anything he dishes out to me."

"Is that so Trunks?"

Goten was rolling his eyes as Bulla laughed at him. Gohan and Trunks faced the two with serious looks. "You two should really see yourselves." Goten laughed. "You look like a couple of idiots." Bulla laughed along with him.

"Yeah, acting all tough. It's hilarious," said Bulla as she held her stomach.

"Anyway, what are you two arguing about?" asked Goten.

"You," said Trunks.

"Why?"

"You're big brother can't handle the fact that I love you, but I told him nothing was going to happen, and he still pushes my buttons about it. Like I'm some bad guy."

"He's just to cocky, arrogant for you Goten."

"First of all Gohan, it's my decision who I pick to spend the rest of my life. I think I made that pretty clear yesterday. If I happened to choose to be with Trunks, then that's something you'll have to learn to live with including mom."

"No!" said Gohan. "He'll ruin your life can't you see that?"

"You sound like mother. God I'm sick of it. Why don't you just mind your business and stop meddling in mine."

"I can't mind my own business Goten because you clearly don't know what a mistake looks like."

Goten felt the rage in him come out. He sent Gohan flying into a tree, and he came right up to Gohan's face that was dazed but then concentrated on his brother. He grabbed Gohan by the collar and looked him right in the eyes. "How DARE you say that Gohan? He was there for me through the toughest times in my life and that's more than I can say for you. You were always on mom's side. Trunks is always on my side no matter what. The only mistake here is having you as a brother." He dropped Gohan on his butt and walked away but not before Gohan said something he would regret latter.

"You know you're birth was a mistake. You weren't supposed to be born, but mom decided to keep you."

Bulla and Trunks were shocked at Gohan's confession. Trunks looked over to Goten who was not moving but shaking not with anger but with sadness and devastation. He ran over to Goten's side. He saw the tears falling down his face. Without a thought Trunks took Goten in his arms and flew off into the sky. Bulla knew her brother would take good care of him. She turned back to Gohan whose face was in shock of what he had just revealed to his little brother.

"Are you happy Gohan? You just ruined your relationship with Goten and your family in the process and by the looks on their faces you'll have to explain yourself."

"I-I-I didn't mean it Bulla, honest. I was just angry at him."

"What for having his own life? You know you can't shield Goten from the world forever Gohan. You're acting like his father."

"Well I guess since he was born I kind of took on that male role that was missing from his life. I guess I never realized that he's my brother and not his dad. What a fool I've been."

Bulla left as Gohan's family came over to him. He explained everything that went on between him and Goten, leaving out Trunks's secret. He had more to worry about. Chi-chi was surprised by what he had said to her younger son. "Why in the world would you tell Goten that he was a mistake? I mean it's true that he wasn't expected but at no point did I want to get rid of him."

"I know I'm sorry. I'll never forgive myself for saying that to Goten. I don't even know if he'll ever forgive me."

Bulla walked over to the Son family. "You know Gohan I don't think you fully appreciate what Goten has done. He was the one that gave King Kai the test to bring your father back to you, to your family because he knows that Goku makes you all happy, and he'll probably kill me for telling you. It had to be said."

The Son family was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere:

Trunks landed on one of the canyons and let Goten go from his arms. He gave Goten the space he needed to vent his feelings, and it was breaking his heart seeing his best friend in so much pain, especially from his own brother. He couldn't believe that Gohan would say something so untrue about how Goten came into the world.

When Goten settled down and sat down, Trunks sat beside him. Silence was their conversation for a while until Trunks spoke. "You know what your brother said about you is not true."

"How do I really know that Trunks? What if my mom never had the heart to tell me the truth about my birth?"

"It's true that you were unexpected but not once did she ever think about giving you up."

"How do you know that?"

"Well remember the time you went to get your haircut because you were sick of people comparing you to Goku?"

"Yeah but now I look like Gohan."

Trunks laughed. "No you don't. You look like Goten."

Goten smiled, and his eyes waited for Trunks to continue.

"Anyway I went over to your house to hangout with you, but your mother said you went to get your haircut. She wanted some company and since all your family was out of the house, I decided to stay. At first she did all the talking while I kind of tuned her out but then after she stared at a picture of you, I asked her what she was thinking about. She said she was thinking about the day you were born and how excited she was to have another child but how she was scared at the same time because Goku wasn't there. She wanted you even more knowing that she could raise you and train you to be not just a good fighter but hopefully a good man. She was right Goten."

He faced Trunks who was looking him right in the eyes. He quickly looked away and turned to hide his blush. "Thanks Trunks. That means a lot coming from you but now we have to figure out what to do about this mating thing."

"Forget it about Goten you have more important things to do like repairing your relationship with your brother."

"I know. Life is too short to stay angry at someone you care about. I just think he said I was a mistake because he's worried about me."

"Gohan's always been protective of you Goten, but I think it's my fault as well."

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"Well I've always been protective of you to Goten. I think he felt a bit threatened by it like I would take you away from him."

"That's ridiculous Trunks."

Trunks nodded as he looked out into the vastness of the canyon. He couldn't face Goten with what he was about to reveal. "It's no secret how I feel about you Goten. It just sucks that I'll never really feel this way about anyone else. Believe me I've tried. No one has ever matched up to you, or my expectations."

"Trunks I-I don't even know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything about it. I just want you to know."

"Why are you being so nice about this? You're going to die, and you're acting so cavalier about it?"

"Did you just say cavalier? You know you would fit right in with the snobs and classy people I work with."

"Trunks! This is a big deal, and you're being so understanding about this. Whatever happened to the Trunks whose was mean to me?"

"You mean when I was eight years old? Kami I was a monster. We got into so much trouble because of me."

"Yeah whatever happened to that?"

"Well you grow up, and you realize life isn't always about saving the world or playing pranks on your family."

"Man those were some fun times Trunks." Trunks smiled.

The sky got dark. Trunks stood up with Goten by his side. Trunks turned to Goten. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to forgive Gohan but something tells me it won't be easier for everyone else to forgive him".

"Yeah, I'm still on the fence about that."

"I understand Trunks. Well I'll see you latter."

He watched Goten fly away to the direction of his home. Trunks turned into the direction of his house and flew away into the night sky.

Goten landed before his house, which was beside Gohan's. He walked into his house to see the light on in the living room. He went to check it out to see his whole family in the room. All eyes were on him, which made him feel uneasy until Pan got up and took his hand. "Uncle Goten." He looked at her shining eyes filled with care and love. "My dad wants to apologize." Goten looked towards Gohan who stood in front.

"Goten." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"Wait. Why are you sorry? I'm the one who hurt you."

"I know, you didn't mean what you said Gohan. You were hurt because of dad leaving to. You just don't want to admit it. You had to grow up fast because I was born, and dad wasn't around. I don't think I thanked you for taking care of me all these years, but I really appreciate. So don't apologize to me Gohan cause I already forgive you."

"Goten." Gohan was floored by his brother's words and before Goten could say another word, Gohan hugged him tightly in his embrace. "I-I want you to know I think you're the greatest and that I love you very much."

"I love you to Gohan, but I can't breath."

"Oh uh sorry Goten."

"It's ok." Goten smiled. "You know though that you will have to apologize to Trunks to."

"I know and something tells me Bulma's not going to take it well that I called her son a mistake."

"Just so you know Trunks is on the fence about forgiving you."

"For calling him a mistake?"

"No, for hurting my feelings."

"Wait a minute let me get this straight Trunks won't forgive my husband for speaking badly about you?" asked Videl.

"Yeah." Goten watched as Videl smiled. He blushed.

Gohan took Videl and Pan into the kitchen to whip up a late dinner since no had eaten, leaving his parents in the room with me. He sat between the two and turned to his father first. "Dad-

"I'm sorry son."

Goten smiled. "No more sorrys dad. I'm over it. You're back now and that's all that matters to me, Gohan, and mom."

"I guess you're right son."

Goten turned to his mother, and he took her hands in his. "Trunks told me what you and him talked while I got my haircut. I love you mom."

"I-I love you two sweetie." Chi-chi hugged her son, and Goku smiled as he suddenly gathered both in his strong arms. Goku's arm was around Goten's waist while his other hand was just below his wife's bust. He put them down, and they headed to the kitchen to see all the delicious food on the table.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets dig in," said Goku.

After the late dinner, the phone rang, and Videl got it. "Hello. Hey dad what's going on?"

"Some of our family is coming over tomorrow, and they want to see you and the Son family."

"Gee dad, I don't know if it's such a good idea, but I guess I'll ask them?"

"Ask us what?" said Chi-chi.

"My family is coming in tomorrow, and they want to meet my husband's family."

"Oh that sounds great."

"Really?"

"Yes so what time should we come over?"

Videl asked her father. "He said 10am."

"We'll be there."

Videl hung up and started to worry. The last time she had seen her family she was a small child. She remembered them to be weird. She sighed. She just helped it would all go well.

Goten lied awake in his bed thinking about Trunks. He looked at his clock that read 1:00am. This wasn't healthy, and he knew it. He could smell Trunks's scent, and it drove him wild. His mind kept going to places his body was reacting to. He rushed to the bathroom, splashed water in his face, and came back to his bed. He wondered how long Trunks had. He knew he couldn't let his best friend die, but he had to figure out what to do. The only thing he could do was mate with Trunks, which caused his face to light up like a Christmas tree. He started to wonder what it would be like. Would Trunks be slow and gentle or rough and passionate? He rushed to the bathroom again to relieve himself.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

The Son family walked up the stairs to Hercule's mansion. Videl rung the doorbell, and the butler let them in. He led them into the living area to see all of Hercule and Videl's family. Hercule got up and walked over to Videl. Hercule began to introduce everyone. "This is my brother Chen, his wife Jen, and their son Li."

After greetings the Son and the Satan family got to know each other while Goten leaned up against the wall, bored out of his mind. Why did he have to come? Suddenly, he heard something.

_"Thinking about me chibi?"_

_ "Trunks! What are you doing in my head?"_

_ "Well I got the sense you were bored, so I came to your rescue."_

_ "What's the real reason?"_

_ "I could feel you at one in the morning."_

_ Goten blushed. "I'm guessing you heard me to."_

_ "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I promise I won't do it again."_

_ "Yes you will.'_

_ "Alright well can you blame me?"_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_ "You're insatiable Goten."_

_ "Trunks, you know we have to figure this out because I'm not going to let you die."_

_ "Goten I couldn't ask you to do that."_

_ "I know, and you're not asking me."_

_ "Goten."_

_ "See you latter Trunks."_

Goten came back from his mind to see Li walking towards him. "Is this boring or what?"

"Yeah tell me about it."

"So, you want to get out of here."

"And do what?"

"Well there are a few rooms in this house. You want to try one out?"

"I don't think so." Goten glared at him.

"Oh come on don't be like that."

"I'm not interested so leave me alone you pervert."

"Ooo is that a challenge?"

"No." Goten walked away as Li looked at him with lustful eyes.

Goten went to find Pan, and took her into the foyer. "Thank you uncle Goten."

"No problem Pan."

She looked closely at him. "You look tired."

"Well I had a hard time falling asleep."

"Why? Is it Trunks?"

"Mr. Briefs." The butler announced as Goten and Pan looked over to the front door to see Trunks. He smiled at them in his suit and fake black-rimmed glasses.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pan.

"Well I have some business I need to talk to Mr. Satan about. What a coincidence that you're here to." Trunks smirked at Goten.

"Grandpa's family is here to visit, and we're here to." Pan sighed.

"No fun, huh?"

"These people are insane. Grandpa's brother is so into his looks, his wife is a rude person and gossip, and I haven't had the chance to meet their son."

"Believe me you don't want to. He's a real pervert."

"A pervert how?" asked Trunks.

"Oh you know nothing really."

"Goten!" Trunks demanded an answer, and Pan thought it was funny.

"He asked me to bed."

"Oh what a mistake he's made." Trunks was about to give Li a piece of his mind, but Goten stopped him.

"Trunks that last thing you want to do is make a scene."

"You're right Goten." Goten sighed in relief. "I'll just ask him politely to come out side with me."

"No! You'll take Hercule aside; discuss your business and leave."

Trunks was surprised by Goten ordering him around. He smiled, came up close to Goten face, and placed his hand on his cheek. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. He pulled away. "Sure whatever you say chibi." Goten watched him walk away. He was shocked by Trunks's affection that he fell to the floor.

"Uncle Goten." Pan kneeled beside him.

"I-I'm ok Pan."

She saw the blush on his face and heard his uneven breaths. She smiled. He was in love with Trunks. She had a feeling. She helped her uncle up, waited till he calmed down, and entered the living room again.

"Wow! I can't believe that was Trunks Briefs. You think he's seeing anyone?" asked Li. "I know I would have a chance with him."

"Yes and no," said Pan.

"I hear he's not dating anyone at the moment."

"Well he wouldn't go for you. He has standards." She knew she really put her foot in her mouth this time. She looked at Goten. "Why did I say that?"

"I don't know Pan, but it was brilliant." Goten smiled. Pan felt a little better.

"Well at least I'm not a snot nosed brat."

"Hey you don't talk to her like that," said Goten.

"Oh you're feisty. I like that."

"Do you hit on everything that moves?"

"No only the ones I'm interested in." He looked Goten up and down, making Goten extremely uncomfortable."

"Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me."

Goten let Pan go and find her mother but before he left, he felt a hand grab his arm. "I'm afraid I can't do that Goten. I'm interested and once I get interested I don't stop till I get what I want."

That's disgusting. As it hates me to say this, you do know we're practically family?"

"Yeah but not by blood."

"Yes you're definitely grossing me out now let go of me before I hurt you."

"How do you want to hurt me Goten?" Li wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm warning you Li."

"What are you going to do? Kill me."

"No."

"I will," said Trunks as he glared at Li.

Hercule was right behind him and was angry with Li for his inappropriate behavior. He grabbed Li by the ear and dragged him to his parents as Goten sighed in relief. He looked over at Trunks. "So how'd your business go?"

"It has possibilities, now what is that guy's problem?"

"He's just a pervert Trunks, although I've never met anyone who can pull out so many sexual innuendos will accept for you that is, but he's just relentless."

"Well I'm glad I asked Hercule if I could stay then. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable the rest of the time you're here."

"You really are my best friend."

"I'm proud to be. Now where's the food I'm starving." Goten smiled as they went into the kitchen.

Goten watched as Trunks rummaged through the fridge. "Trunks I don't know if you should be doing that. You could get in trouble."

Trunks smirked. "Now where have I heard that before?" He turned to Goten, closed the fridge, and walked closer to him until the counter and Trunks's body trapped him. Trunks moved his lips towards the young saiyan's ear. "I want to try something." Trunks paused before he said something else. "Will you let me?"

Goten could smell Trunks's scent drawing him in. Pleading for Goten to give into him. Goten watched as Trunks stared right into his eyes. He was curious about what Trunks wanted to do. "Ok sure Trunks." Goten closed his eyes as he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. Trunks's lips were begging for entrance to his mouth, and he obliged him. He felt Trunks's tongue explore every inch of his mouth, and he couldn't help but let out a moan, as Trunks was very pleased. Goten decided to bring his tongue into Trunks's mouth as Trunks pressed his body against Goten's. He brought his arms from the kitchen counter to around Goten's waist, bringing him closer to him. His fingers wandered under Goten's to feel his skin, which earned a groan from Goten as he pulled away from Trunks's mouth.

"T-Trunks."

"Goten." Trunks rested his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just needed to breath." He leaned on the counter as a blush appeared on his face. He felt Trunks take his hand in his and led him away from the kitchen. "Where are you taking me?"

"Outside. Thought you could you some air."

Trunks watched Goten walk outside. He caught up with him as they walked around the Satan Mansion. Goten could feel Trunks's eyes on him every move he made, which made him feel excited and nervous at the same time. Goten turned around to see Trunks smiling at him. "Um Trunks, are you ok?"

"Yes sorry I was daydreaming."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

Suddenly, Goten felt Trunks's arms go around his waist, bringing his body against Trunks's. The warm breath from Trunks's mouth on his neck made him shiver. "Too bad chibi, it was a really good day dream to. Oh well I guess I can just show you right now." Trunks's hands moved to Goten's thighs and rubbed the fabric covering the skin, causing Goten to almost lose control of his footing as well as his breathing. "T-T-Trunks, not out here."

"You're right." Trunks let go of Goten abruptly, leaving him disappointed.

"Y-you're a damn tease Trunks."

Trunks smirked. "Don't worry chibi, we'll have our time together soon."

Goten blushed as the butler came up to them. "Lunch is being served." Goten rushed passed Trunks and the butler and into the mansion. Trunks smiled and shook his head as he followed the butler inside. As everyone at the table digged into the food, Goten couldn't get Trunks's scent out of his mind. It just wanted him so badly. He just couldn't take it anymore as he brought his finger to his forehead; he concentrated on a location and disappeared from the table.

He opened his eyes to find he was in a supermarket. "I guess my stomach had a different idea." He walked out of the freezer section to here two familiar voices.

"You want to fool around?" asked Yamcha as the girl giggled.

"In the supermarket," said Valese as her arms went around his neck.

"Ok really gross people shop here you know."

They turned, and were surprised to see Goten.

"Mind your own business loser," said Valese.

"Sorry Goten, looks like I got the girl," said Yamcha.

"You can have her." He smiled as he walked away from the couple and into the next aisle to see Bulma.

She turned and smiled at him. "Goten. It's so good to see you but aren't you supposed to be at Hercule's place?"

"Well I had to get away. That family is crazy."

"Are you sure that's not the only reason?"

"No. I can smell my our son on him."

"Hey Vegeta."

He replied with a grunt.

"So what are you and my son up to?" asked Bulma as she smiled at him.

"Nothing." Goten heard two pairs of footsteps enter the aisle to see Valese and Yamcha. He could tell Vegeta was disgusted.

"You mean to tell me you're with Trunks?" asked Yamcha.

"It's none of your business just like your hump fest in the last aisle is none of mine."

Vegeta and Bulma smirked at Goten's comment. Yamcha and Valese walked away without another word. Goten sighed. "Well I think I better get back. My mom will probably yell at me. Before Goten put his finger to his forehead, he heard Bulma's voice.

"Goten, do you love my son?"

He turned to look at her. "I-I'm sorry." He disappeared living Bulma wondering what he meant.

He appeared in the hall of Satan's mansion. He looked out the window to see the stars outside. He sighed once again. Everyone was asleep, and he hadn't eaten. He walked upstairs and sensed that Trunks was still awake, so he knocked on the door but got no answer. He entered to see Trunks had just come out of the shower wrapped in a towel. His eyes traveled to the water droplets on his chest.

"You better explain yourself Goten because I covered for you."

"What did you tell them?"

"You weren't feeling well and used instant transmission to get to one of the rooms and now you're sleeping it off."

"How did you manage no one coming up to check on me?"

"Goten that's not the point. I want to know what happened."

"I left because your scent was overwhelming, so I ended up at the supermarket. I found Yamcha and Valese making out in the produce section. I was repulsed, so I walked over to the next aisle to discover your parents. Yamcha and Valese overheard the conversation I was having with your mother, and your father embarrassed me. Before I left you're mother asked-

"What did she ask you chibi?"

"She asked if I loved you."

"And what did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have feelings for you, but I don't know if it's love. I think I'm scared Trunks. I don't know what my feelings are."

Trunks sat beside Goten on the bed and took his hand in his own. "It's ok Goten. If you need to figure out your feelings, then take your time."

"That's just it Trunks. You don't have time. I-I've been sensing your life force, and I can't let you die. You know that. You're friends and family would miss you."

"Would you miss me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would miss you. You're my best friend."

Suddenly Goten felt a weight on his lap. He looked right into the love and lustful eyes of his best friend who was sitting on him with his legs on either side of Goten's body. Goten was surprised.

"Trunks." His shaky fingers fell onto Trunks's wet back, running his hands up and down the skin, causing Trunks to shiver. He pressed his lips to Trunks, and Goten felt him deepen the kiss with his tongue as he laid him down on the bed.

Trunks started unbuttoning Goten's shirt, throwing it on the ground. He planted kisses down his torso, making Goten forget how to breathe. Trunks smirked at this reaction. As soon as he got to the young saiyan's pants, he had no problem getting them off of him, leaving Goten in his boxer, but they were soon discarded from his body. Trunks took a moment to look down at the man below him as he removed the towel from his waist. He leaned towards Goten and brought his lips to his ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful chibi." Goten blushed.

"No one's ever told me that."

"Really?" He kissed down Goten's neck, witnessing the pleasurable sounds coming from him. Suddenly, he pressed their arousals together, reacting in both of their moans.

"T-Trunks please."

"As you wish." He flipped Goten onto his back and started kissing down the skin, stopping at his butt. He brought his legs on either side of Goten's body and straddled Goten's waist. He could feel Trunks's arousal at his entrance. He felt two, wet fingers enter him, and he hissed. "Don't worry Goten, I'm just preparing you." He got off Goten as the younger saiyan got on all fours. Trunks's hands held onto Goten's waist and placed himself right at Goten's opening. "You're going to hurt at first, but I assure you the pleasure will come."

"I trust you Trunks." Goten felt the tip of Trunks's penis enter him slowly but as soon as Trunks broke through his barrier, he started to move faster in and out of him, earning grunts and moans from both of the saiyans. "I-I."

"W-what is it Goten?" Trunks could feel himself coming inside him. He started to breathe heavily but still concentrated on Goten's sweaty back.

"I-I love you Trunks."

Trunks pulled out of Goten, flipped Goten onto his back, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He responded to Trunks eagerly by bringing his tongue into his mouth. When they finished their make out session, Trunks lied on his back, bringing the younger saiyan to lie on his chest. They caught their breaths and smiled at each other. Goten sighed happily as Trunks's hand rubbed his back, sending chills down his spine.

"I love you to chibi so much."

"Man I'm tired. Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Goten." He whispered in his ear. "Sweet dreams."

They closed their eyes and fell right to sleep not knowing that on the other side of the door, they had been found out. In the morning all would be revealed.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun rose over Satan mansion as two sets of footsteps walked to the room Goten was supposedly sleeping off his sickness. Chi-chi opened the door slowly and quietly with Li right behind her. Her eyes widened in shock to see her son in bed with Trunks. She spotted Trunks's hand running unconsciously up and down Goten's bare thigh, and the smile on Goten's face. She didn't know how to react, so she did the only thing. She screamed at the top of her lungs, waking both boys up. They quickly grabbed their clothes, getting dressed under the sheets.

"Mom please calm down." Goten got off the bed and walked towards her. "I can explain." He took his mother out of the room and downstairs, leaving Trunks alone in the room with Li.

"Do you have a death wish?" asked Trunks. "Cause I'm sure you just ruined Goten's life, and I can make sure your life is ruined to."

"I don't think it will compare to what his mother will do to him. You'll probably never see him again."

He watched as Li left the room. He went down after him to see Goten taking what his mother was saying.

"How could you Goten? I'm so disappointed. I-I you can't see him anymore."

"What! You can't do that mom. I'm eighteen years old. I can do what I want."

"Goten please sweetie don't do this. Don't throw your life away for him."

"I'm not throwing my life away mother. I'm making my life better from now on with Trunks by my side. I love him. He makes me feel complete inside. He's my soul mate. I love him more than anything."

"Goten I-

"Isn't that how dad makes you feel? You're the one who said that you admired me for waiting for the right person to come along, and he did. It's the person that's always been with me since I was born. I love Trunks mom, and I won't stop. He's mine, and I'm not giving him up for anyone or anything. I'm sorry mom it's just the way it is. You either accept me and Trunks, or you'll never see me again."

"Goten, don't threaten mom like that," said Gohan.

"I didn't want to Gohan, but she can't control me. I'm my own man now."

"Goten, Gohan, Chi-chi," said Goku as they looked at him. Goku turned to his youngest son, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Goten." He looked at his oldest son and wife. "Goten and Trunks belong together. They always have if you think about it. They were always playing together as kids, and their bond is unlike anything I've ever felt." He took Chi-chi's hand. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes as her husband said. "Now, do you feel our bond Chi-chi?"

"Yes, I feel it Goku."

"Now this isn't exactly like the bond Trunks and Goten have because every bond doesn't feel the same, but their bond gives off similar feelings of love and completeness."

Chi-chi opened her eyes and looked at her son who seemed different to her. He was happier. She smiled at him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Goten. I didn't realize how you felt about Trunks. I'm you're mother you know, and I just get scared about what choices you make when I'm not around. I realize you're growing up, and I'm proud of you Goten. Trunks is a fine mate. I know he'll take good care of you after all if he's anything like his father, you'll be together forever."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you to, sweetie."

Trunks came down towards the two and stood beside Goten. "You two are so cute together," said Videl as both of the boys blushed while Pan laughed at their embarrassment.

Gohan smiled. This was the way it was supposed to be, his little brother and Trunks. He came up beside his wife and put a hand on her shoulder to give him strength. She already knew. "Trunks look I'm really sorry about calling you a mistake in fact you're far from it. I think my little brother was sent here to be with you. You two just fit together so well, and I couldn't be happier for the both of you. You're probably the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Apology accepted Gohan," said Trunks.

Li was angry. Nothing was going as he planned and when he looked in their direction, Trunks gave him the biggest smirk he could muster.

"Well I think it's about time we left," said Videl as she saw all the smiles of the people she loved and cared about.

Trunks and Goten decided to spend the day together. Goten promised he would be home by eleven. They walked down the street in the city holding hands. Some people thought it was sweet while others were disgusted and couldn't understand.

As soon as they got to a deserted area, they lied beside each other in the grass, watching the clouds. Trunks's eyes turned to his smiling counterpart. His smile made him the happiest person in the world. Goten sat up from his spot in the grass and laid on top of Trunks's body. Trunks welcomed the warmth he brought as his arms went around the younger saiyan's.

"This is nice," said Goten. "I wish it could be like this always."

"Why can't it?"

"You know why Trunks. I start college soon. I'm going off far away."

"Well what college are you attending?"

"Takeshi University. Why do you ask?"

"So you're that far away, huh?"

"Yep."

"It's settled then." Trunks smiled as he ran his fingers through his lover's raven hair.

"I don't understand Trunks."

"I'll buy you a place near campus and when I come by, which will be often, we can be together."

"Trunks I couldn't ask for your charity."

"You're not. I want to do this Goten, so will you let me or what?"

"Alright."

"Good boy."

"Hey. I'm not your pet. I'm your boyfriend."

"You're right chibi. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you meant it."

Trunks sat up to see Goten on all fours on top of him and smiled. He lifted his head closer to Goten's and kissed him on the lips. Goten responded by bringing his tongue into the older boy's mouth. Trunks rolled them over, so Goten was below him. He smirked. "I got you where I want you chibi."

"Why do I always have to be on bottom?"

"Well because you look so hot below me."

Goten blushed as he looked into Trunks's eyes to see the intensity behind them. They wanted him, needed him, and loved him. As Trunks descended on his body, he knew he would never feel this good again. The passion, the heat between them was indescribable. The rustling of clothes was heard as well as the moans and grunts from both saiyans.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue: A year later.

A knock came to the front door of Goten's apartment, and he went to answer it. He found his smiling lover Trunks on the other side. "Well are you going to let me in or- Before Trunks could get another word in, Goten leaped into his arms and held him tight, wrapping his arms around his waist, receiving a groan from his mate. "What a welcome." Trunks smiled. "We should be apart more often, hm?"

Goten shook his head in Trunks's embrace. "No, we should always be together Trunks, but I understand how much Capsule means to you. I wouldn't ask you to give it up for me."

"I won't have to. I can stay here and work from home. Now none of us have to give up anything to be with each other."

Goten smiled. "Has anyone ever told you you're a genius?"

Trunks laughed. "Yes on many occasion."

"So you'll be here when I go to school and when I get back home?"

"You bet your firm ass I will be." Trunks squeezed his butt, which Goten let out a moan. "I love you Trunks."

"I love you to Goten. Now what should we do with all this free time I have right now?"

"I know what we should do."

"What is it chibi?"

"You should help me with my measurements assignment."

Trunks shook his head and laughed. "Something's never change do they Goten?"

"No, and they never will."

After Trunks helped Goten with his homework, they quickly rushed to the bedroom to have some fun together. In the morning Trunks watched as his lover walked out the door and down the street to school. He liked to watch him, and would continue to watch over him for the rest of their lives.

The End.


End file.
